User talk:Honestlyhonest
http://i1273.photobucket.com/albums/y415/TisDirectioner/ashtonhigif_zps8af9300e.gif Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Honestlyhonest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 19:34, December 24, 2010 ... Round 3 has begun on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 20:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC)LiLy http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LiLy/VOTE..._Characters_and_Couples_(C%26C) Your request.(: Here you go.(: I thought you were one the users who requested one of these xD But I just found out you didn't request one these lol. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc467/VanillaForever89/Untitled-3.jpg нαℓєу:) 01:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL oops The user that requested one of those wasn't you ethier way I'm sorry for the confusion lol.(: нαℓєу:) 01:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Le signature in color It's pretty hard to explain, since when I am trying to give you the code it keeps coming out in colour. < font color="add colour here">write what you want here take the space off where < and f is and i'm pretty sure it will work. Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 19:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Stadam <333 {C}So I saw Steven this morning!!! Okay, at my school, if you get to school before 8 a.m., you have to sit in the gymnasium and wait for the bell to ring to dismiss! okay, so i saw him this morning in the gym.. he was sitting from afar.. i glanced at him and he looked at me.. i said what's up in a cool, manly fashion (: and then he said what's up ''too with a little SMIRK <333 ~wait we didnt actually '''say' what's up, we nodded our heads what's up! then later that day, I saw him in the hallway. (i was skipping trololol) We chatted for a bit... it was nothing really (: I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW <333 Drayden Montana i wish i wasn't famous 20:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yah....... Howdy Bootz (: yea Bootz is your new nickname!! hehe Life is good right now (: unfortunately, i havent talked to him since Monday.. i never see the kid. it makes me incredibly sad :( i should think of another line though hahaha cheetos?? ima buy a bag of cheetohs and give him some haha Corn,potatoes, and penguins =''' NOOOO and i will tell you if anything happens! Adam Drayden Montana 00:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) On Halloween night... On Halloween Night...Would: • [] Makeout With You In The Dark • X Steal Your Candy roll • [] Hug You The Entire Time ♥ • [] Hold Your Hand (: ... ... • [] Lets Find Out ♥ • X Ditch You & And Go Hide :p • [] TOUCH YOU AFTER HOURS (I added that one) • [] I Wouldn't Go With You ! If You Got Scared I'd : • X Laugh at You :P • [] Scream With You • [ Hug You • [] Run Away & Leave You :p • [] Kiss You & Hold Your Hand ♥ • X Tell You To Shut You Up (: Would I Go Out With You ? : • [] Of Course ! • [] Yess ♥ • [] Hmmmmm? • X Nope (I think its obvi why, Lol) »-(¯`v´¯)-» נα¢кιє »-(¯`v´¯)-»The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: 01:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: OHHHHH EMMMMMM GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH <333333333333333333333 OMG THAT IS SOOOOOOO KERT AND MAGICAL!!!! AWWWW MUFFY. I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! (MUFFY IS YOUR NEW NICKNAME <333) OMG KEEP ME UPDATED!! ALEX BETTER BE CUTE! Adam Drayden Montana 16:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Alex is a cutie! <333 tell me how EVERYTHING GOES! Wish me luck with Steven tomorrow. . . Adam Drayden Montana 19:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) howdy :3 i love you, Muffy! thats all (: Adam Drayden Montana 15:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Banana power, banana power!!! xD ♥Maria... 01:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Thanksgivin' Thanks Muffy (: I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving as well.... I am stufffed haha Bananas are okay. . .ooh I have an idea. LETS SING THAT GWEN STEFANI SONG <333 They sing bananas in it. Adam Jealousy is such an ugly disease 14:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy Muffy <3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAmChFTLP4w Adam ★★★★★ Hahaha I AINT YOU HOLLABACK BOYYYY!!! oh shit why am I blue? Adam ★★★★★ 02:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Le heading in blu Oh, nice. ♥Maria • Painting Flowers • 19:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://i1106.photobucket.com/albums/h379/Ohai_der/dancing_banana.gif dis is 4 u Yey yw. <3 ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • 23:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG EPIC!!!!!! ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • 03:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) How du u add images in le sig O: ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • 03:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I want that shirt it looks perf in purple! xD New icon.. and testing le sig.. http://i1106.photobucket.com/albums/h379/Ohai_der/flower.gif[[User:Painting Flowers| ♥ I am still painting flowers for you~]] 04:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banana Cartoon Trololol!! So two mice steal some dog/cat thingy's bananas xD Then the beast woops the mice ass <333 TROLOLOLOL!! the mice ate the bananas funny (: ily Muffy Adam I will be me 03:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) lawd have mercy! Adam I will be me 03:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The sig doesn't look rite, i shall keep le old one. ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • 04:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rly? ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • I might change it back, but I'm too lazy to edit meh sig. ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • 19:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Haii Ther. I'm sorta new here & I just like to get to know ppl, and you're really kewl, I can already tell. You're rlly funneh on chat too. I<33 the banana. ~le peanut butter jelly time Kaтッ(mч ❤'s α stєrєσ thαt σnlч plαчs fσr чσu♫) Hey Maddeh<33 Do you love me? If you do, then you'll go to Claudia's blawg ova here and vote out Tylurr so I can win, Okeh? Thanks!! Love you<333 Omigosh. Thts like so kewl how you put the banana in your signature :D How did you do that? haha Kaтッ(mч ❤'s α stєrєσ thαt σnlч plαчs fσr чσu♫) Muffy Wuffy (: Look at dis <3 ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 21:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I found this for you :) haha this one is so kewl! Kaтッмessage me ❤ Merreh Xmas Merry Christmas to you too! It looks great thank you. OKAY... Umm I got so bored so I made this. Lol. http://i1106.photobucket.com/albums/h379/Ohai_der/Dancing_Banana2.gif --When you’re gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you. ♥ Thank you! Thanks so much for the candycane! I love it(: Merry Christmas! <3 KaтッThere'll be no clear skies If I lose you baby ❤ RE: HO! HO! HO! Aw ty Maddi, it came out great, honestly<3~Nothing's fine I'm Torn RE: HO! HO! HO! Sorry for the late reply, Muffy! xD Merry Christmas to you too! And thanks for the Candy Cane <333333 - ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 16:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm a Pa-ran-ah hmmmmm. . . a pirhana is more vicious. . . ADAM APPROVES!!! Bananas are so 2010. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 23:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I LUV U!!!!!!!!! UR A DIRECTIONER AMG ILY <3333333333333333333333333333333333 Do u have the album yet? Either way, try and guess which song my sig is from!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes ONE DIRECTION FANGURLS YOONITE~ You like One Direction too? Yay I can fangirl with you too xDD What's your favorite song by them, and who is your favorite member of le band? ♥Maria The party is ending, but it's now or never. ♫♪ plup Hey Why? What happened? ): -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What was Katherine's reaction to all of this? -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Awwwww. ): I think she will tell him. . . . I wonder what he will think of it. :/ Which friends have you told that you have a crush on Alex? -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) <3 Just stopping by to show your page some love <333 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 22:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:iCarly Oty Madz <3 Yey der singing WMYB!!!!!!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ooo Yay! Thank you, Maddi. :) -- Maddi :3 Le hai Hai, i commented :3 oh and, do u have a cam on ur computer by ne chance?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be O :( Well, do u wanna go on tc ne ways? :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Le here, it's just me and kam, but we wanted it small :3 bcuz he's le shy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJO3ROT-A4E&ob=av2e ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Oops, how did dat happen?! ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be RE: Commented. :) -- I dont want to live on this earth anymore.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ily2 bby~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be For Valentine's day, i give you: http://i404.photobucket.com/albums/pp128/Mionne02/One%20Direction/6.jpg :3 Oh and: http://i620.photobucket.com/albums/tt283/rossi_ochi02/love.jpg HARTS<333~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Oya, teh new link is: http://tinychat.com/michilovesmuffin ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Amg!! And for le chat, idek. Kam cant tonite, and I has a headache, so i mite not either :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Thank you Maddi -- Whurr is harry? O: Omg, I love your icon <333 -- Y no harreh? :( Oh and teh first thing i saw wen i came on ur page was "Im ugly and Im proud" :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite But but but.....ur nawt ugleh :/ ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ya reely :3 Oh, and liek my new sig?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite But it is tru. Trufax my friend, trutrufax.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite HARTS <333333333333333333333~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Oh and get ahn tc wiff me and Kam :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ghey Hayy, I know right? She's not even an admin or mod, and she's bein' a ghey hoar saying I can't cuss. >.< Like shouldn't an admin be telling us that, than just a regular user on the wiki? like 5reel. Anywho, I agree.. good thing the admin made a stop to it. 'cos the brawl was getting annoying. Nikz and KR17 bitch are probs the one 'causing drama, I hate how they are acting all bossy and innocent and sheet (like you said). it's just ughh >.< -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? I know right? It was supposed to be a private convo but the ghey recent activity shows the convo. It's just not right that dis qurl is just creeping on our convo. Like really bitch, really? She's just SO annoying and needs to mind her own freakin' business. just smh... -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? {C} Exactly. Agreed. BOTH OF THOSE HOOERS NEED TO GTFO~ -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? {C} OH MY GSDKNFSDK. IS THIS LEGIT, OMG? OKAY, WHO LIKES ICARLY, VICTORIOUS, BIG TIME RUSH ETC, AND IS MALE. I just don't know what to say.. I just can't -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? {C} http://i1074.photobucket.com/albums/w408/Just_A_Daydream_Away/tumblr_lztzzi7z6H1qftv64o1_500.gif I didn't aspect that... Lol! I didn't realize that when I posted it XD -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? {C} O thnx By the way, all those gifs/pics at the top of ur talk. They arent working.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite RE:OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg, are you serious? Lucky! :o You met all the members? sanfsalkn~ I'm like so jelly. I would of totally waited six hours too, to meet 1D. Congrats. :D -- Maria~- Just a daydream away. {C} You're just incredibly lucky!! ;D By the way if you watch Saturday Night Live.. One Direction is going to be the musical guest. :3 -- Maria~- Just a daydream away. OMG LOL!!1 xD Wat? Just Bieber and One Direction. Fack no! Like you said.. If he sings with dem it's just going to be awful. that better not happen. DX Omg I also heard, that Selena Gomez (ugh) said that the only member she likes in 1D is Zayn. And Zayn said "Selena isn't my type" lul :P. -- Maria~- Just a daydream away. {C} Yeah. Zayn is my type too~ :P -- Maria~- Just a daydream away. {C} Le title for Michi~ OMG I H8 U!!! U LUCKEH HOOER!!!! basically wut Maris says der^ sums it up~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite amg • I was listening to the radio, then I heard One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful song on the radio. It was on the radio station Khop I think. It's good for them I guess, but I hate how they are getting really popular. >.< -- ♡Maria~- Just a daydream away. • Ditto! Agreed. ♥ Err, I hate those people who say that they are a "fan" of 1D and they only know one song. :/ -- ♡Maria~- Just a daydream away. • Yeah, some "fans" also spell Zayn's name Zaine and say he's mexican. >.< People who clearly don't know 1D aren't 1D fans. Like 5reel. Amg, I still can't believe that you got to see 1D in person. And got their autographs. You're so luckeh~ :3 -- ♡Maria~- Just a daydream away. Ohayy!! I gotta new sig. Tis perf~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else I like urs ^.^ AMG these girls were talking about 1D and i knew it was 1D cuz they were talking about WMYB and they were saying how they were in luv with Henry and Leon, and i was ready to punch them in their faces, cuz they were like, "Who's the ugly one with the fucked up teeth?? Is that...Neil?" Im like...GO DIE HOOERS!!! AMG!!!! So annoying. -_- ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Ja, I just wanna like...shout at these people, "THEY'RE MINE, LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! FUCK OFF!!!" ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else •Amg, I'm getting mad. I see like 1D advertisements everywhere! And I hear their music on the radio everyday. Why do they have to get so popular?!1one. >.< -- -♥Maria~- I'm broken, do you hear me?- • I'm am gettin' SO ''annoyed with of this 'cos the people who are say they are ''fans now days, don't know a thing. ;c -- -♥Maria~- I'm broken, do you hear me?- {C}ASDFGHJKL WAT WAT WAT ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Oh, and come to tc :3~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else 00:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Aw, poor Maddi. Atleast u get to go on the computer on weekends. How bad are ur grades?~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Wow, that's a pretty big drop! Anyways, good luck bringing ur grades up! STUDY STUDY STUDY (and maybe listen to some 1D while ur at it)~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all ASDFGHJKL I WATCHED IT!!!! They were also on SNL which i also watched. Perfection :D ~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Ikr? that was perfect!!! That's the kinda show they belong on, not Kid's shows!~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Idk when I'll be tcing next. And I meesed u bby!!! We havent talked in like forevs!~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all I'm on vacation :O Maybe we could tc somepoint during le week, since i have no school. We could do it anytime you have time :3 But we got a new link since i accidentaly blocked Kam from mine :P~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all RE; wassup Hai Maddi! IKR, we haven't talked in like forever. What's up? :3 {C}.- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ {C} Not much either. Just on Tumblr and listening to music. You heard about the us 1d and uk 1d stuff, right? Well it all ended 'cos Simon Cowell paid for them to keep their name. Yey. {C}.- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ {C} Mhmmm. :D I know! Good thing they stupid fight sheet is overr. {C}.- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ {C} {C}Yeah not yet. :P I know right? 1D wouldn't be the same. Ty Uncle Simon. {C}.- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ Tumblr. You can find everything on Tumblr, haha. {C}.- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ RE: lol stupid rushers -sigh- Why are they even talking about 1D on the Victorious wiki ? Just 'cos they were on an episode of ICarly don't mean anything~ Lawl, best band ever. I wouldn't even consider them a band, or even have talent. :P {C} - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ {C}AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BEST BAND EVER AHAHAHAHAHA DYING XD~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Agreeing with Maris--THEY HAVE NO TALENT. To think they're the best band ever, you must be tone deaf...or seven :P~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all That bitch needs some sense knocked into her. I'd say laugh and kick her ass! O and like meh new sig?~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky LOL! Are they serious? They can't be, I just can't omfg. {C} - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ Uh, ja, Maris had the same quote, but her sig was different!!!! And we don't have the same on nao!!! Oh, and I left you a nice message on your userpage as well :3~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky Dun worry, i wont steal yours! I only use 1D lyrics!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky Omg Maddi!!!!!! LUCKEH YOUR LIKE TOTES FAMOUS!!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky RE: Bestfrand!! <3 I can change that ^.^ {C}wub u 2 <3 -- 23:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: holy sheet hey maddi, omg congrats. that's so cool, you're so lucky. i'm jealous. Maria ♥ In your heart. OMG! 1D! AAH! OMFG, Maddy be famous~ You're in a fucking 1D video! I'm so jelly. First off, you are a lucky bitch for getting to meet them and get autographs, Maddy. :D Now you're a YouTube star too? OMG! Lucky Maddy is lucky! I have a famous wiki friend XD Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 08:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Omg I thought you died you didnt respond in forever!!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 01:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Michi stole my section, so fuk her!! Anyways, omg, 6 hours in da freezing cold? You are obsessed, Maddeh <3 I love 1D, but I wouldn't stand that long for them, nor would I cry if I met them. I'd just be REALLY excited :D By the way, did you touch Zayn's hand? ;) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a crazy fangirl okie? I do love them though~ <33333 I would feel awks meeting them too. Are they nice? They seem nice. OMG, so did you high five Zayn or hold his hand? ;) Which of the other members did you touch? :D Cool~ I love WMYB, but I can only sing it XD I am VERY jelly okay. Maddy be showing off her popularity on wiki. WHY YOU SO UNFAIR? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you are a crazy fangirl, but I'm a guy so it doesn't work exactly the same yah? You are dedicated, but you probably won't love 1D in about 5 years from now okay. XD OMG, Louis called you babe? AHH! That is like his trademark. We're you le blushing or something? Aww, well dat's still coolio that you got to high five Liam and yo' man Zayn. We should plan your wedding no? Yes, I believe you when you say your fair, considering how honest you are. :3 Oh and how did you know I have asian tits? ;) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Kam has asian tits wat. And tis fyn as long as u dun die!!!!!!!!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 01:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ^ Michi keeps taking my section! Sorry for my late reply but anyways, yeah, sooner or later you'll get bored of them 1D dudes and move on to something else, yah. Aah, okay, but once you have Zayn seduced then come to me and we can plan your wedding. ;) Personality shows someone's tits? WHAT? I didn't know some crazy girls flashed 1D. :o It's insane what some girls would do for them though :S Haha, it's okay that you went to sleep considering it took me so long to reply. XD So, how was you're school day? :3 Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 23:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fine! I admit, I'll probably like them forever too <3 OMG, that pic! XD 2069 1D concert! By then, Louis will be 78, Liam, Zayn and Niall will be 76 and Harry will be 75! They will be old, shriveled up, frail grandpa's XD OMG, a Disney themed wedding? REALLY? I thought you were gonna say a 1D wedding, but I'd love to theme it all on Disney stuff~ :D I dun understand how you see clear tits in my personality but okie :3 Is seeing that an awkward thing? ;D Haha, I dunno but I never heard about le flashing. LMAO! I watch all their interviews and they never said anything about that, though they talk about dumb stuff like their favourite word for boobs. XD I loved that! You missed French? Awesome! I had a presentation to do but my teacher was away, so I was mad because now I gotta stress over my presentation for another whole night! D:< I wanted to get it done and over with. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DIE!!!1!!!11!!!!1~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 01:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I've heard of her, but never actually listened to her.~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 22:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Does this sound like a helicopter? pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb" EL OH EL~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 00:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ^ OMG, Michi make your own section!! For your wedding, Imma dress you up as Minnie Mouse, okie Maddy? Then we can put Mickey mouse ears on Zayn. ;) Dat would be so coote <33 Oh really? Asian tits are hawt? Well, I'm glad you like them. XD I dunno how I didn't hear about it. I just never knew that happened, plus I don't follow the boys on twitter. XP OMG, I hate presentations too. I mean really!! I get so nervous! Well, I did mine today and it wasn't too bad, but I was so nervous to do it. Haha, wow, that's sounds like an interesting project. OMG, Seychelles? I know that place! I'm really good with my geography you know. It's that country near Africa no? It's flag has that really cool rainbow design on it. I love their flag. :3 Haha, aww, but Canada isn't the most interesting place in da world. well, I'm glad you got through your presentation, even though it was hard. Are you excited for le weekend? Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice sig Kamerun^ And omg Uncle Simon!!! Did you ever notice him and Paul kinda look a like? Idk i think they kinda do...a little.~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 01:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I hate going first in presentations too. I never choose to go first, I always go in the middle. This time however, my teacher had me go like 3rd last out of 30 kids. I don't like going last either though, I'd rather get things over with. Yeah, of course I know about Seychelles. :3 Trust me, Maddy, I'm very passionate about geography and stuff. I used to look at atlases, world maps and flag books as a kid. I'm such a nerd right? XD LOL, what other countries did your teacher assign? Nice weekend. My parents are out in Windsor for a bowling banquet, so I'm home alone with my brother until Monday and I'm gonna see Victoria Day fireworks with my friends tomorrow. My week is gonna be even busier though. What are you gonna do at Adventureland? :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 17:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tahiti is in the caribbean no? Luxembourg is in Europe. :) Rides? That sounds nice! Did you go on crazy roller coasters? They're fun yeah. Here you should comment on my survey. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Degrassi_Fan/Survey Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) BITCH! I KNEW IT WAS GONNA BE SOMETHING CREEPY~ I've clicked many links before that lead to troll faces okay, so that is why I am always careful before I click links now. I turned le volume all the way down just in case, so hah~ >:D Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Trufax okeh >:D I did not piss myself. I swear to god, I was prepared for that evil link you gave me. :) I turned down my volume and was ready for something creepy to appear. :3 Jokes on you hoer xD Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Maddy <3 Okay, I don't know how Big Time Rush is ahead but I can't believe The Wanted is so far behind. D: I like them too you know? I still voted for 1D though because I luv you. :3 I don't have asian tits by the way. xP Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: omg maddy! I am legit crying XD Maria ♥ In your heart. It's very legit. Maria ♥ In your heart. omg that actually scared me. lol thanks :p Maria ♥ In your heart. Tis' a section for Michi to use, so Kam can calm his sexxeh asian tits, okok :3 Tanks for the section. Kam's needed to calm his tits i mean jeez it's just a section. And omg Paul is perf!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 21:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) THAT WAS PERF AMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 23:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) That was also perf!!!~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 20:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TANKS I JUMPED AND I FELL OFF MY BED AND HURT MY WRIST~Michi My judgment's clouded, like tonight's sky 22:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Why are you online you're never online this late. Get on chat~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) OKIE REMIND ME NEVER TO TRY IT WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 23:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) IT'S A CAPS LOCK RAGE GET OVER IT OR GET USED TO IT OR WATEVS~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) OMFGGFGKJLUHLKDSGHGUGFHLSJFDHJGSLKJUFGJGSKJ~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Omg I LUV U 2 BBY I WOULD MAKE YOU SOMETHING BUT IT"S LATE AND I'M TIRED~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z348/MichiDaMuffinLady/ILUVMADDEH.jpg ~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I made three, one for you, one for Kam, one for Kat. (Kam's was the worst shh dont tell him)~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) OH HELLLL NO BTR CANNOT WIN!!!!!!!!!! 1D FOR LIFE WE MUST WIN DRTSFDGSHGFNGHCFGH VOTED!!!~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) How da fuck did Big Time Idiots get so many votes?? Well at least 1D is in the lead for now One Direction 46.74 VS Big Time Rush 46.62% KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat RE hi maddy, sorry for the late reply. i voted. 1d is winning One Direction 46.71% The Wanted 6.63% Big Time Rush 46.66% Maria ♥ In your heart. 04:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Me gusta :)~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 02:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG 1D LOST THAT POLL!!!! TO BIG TIME SUCKS!!! And omg lol~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 19:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) omg ikr OMFG DID YOU SEE THE SEASON 12 PLOTS FDDUFJHNHTS~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 22:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait!~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Maddeh guess wat? I edited your userpage (trolling in the deep) LAWL OK BAI~ ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 13:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks <3 Why you call meh asian tits when I'm a dude and I clearly dun have tits, huh? Why, why, why? By the way, I'm making a section for you to use on my userpage so dun go stealing other peoples sections okeh? Yours is called Maddy's section okie? ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 03:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) No, bitch~ You may not call me whatever you want. Just say Cam or Kam or however the fuk Michi likes to spell it. You used to call meh dat, so go back to it okie? Your welcome <3 Everyone should have a special little section on my talk page. ;) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 20:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hay qurl hayy. GFadhdggagd I had to go to the dentist today bleh :L~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 01:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Just a cleaning. Gave me a chance to choke on some flouride and almost hurl because of how bad it tastes :S~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 19:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Luv u 2 <333 But the flouride is disgusting. There was only one flavor that i was actually ok with but i forgot what it was so I'm stuck with mint which is gross~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 23:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) WHAT YOU DONT GET FLOURIDE OMG FUCK YOU~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 23:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Omgasdfjkl I love you too, that is just perf ok <3 And you're so gorgeous, I'm dead. KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat Ya, @rawriamkat, but I don't ever tweet and I only use it to stalk tweets :3 KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat Omg double fuck you~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 03:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading kat's message and laughing~ She stalks tweets, that creeper~ She's weird okie? ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 16:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks <3 I luv you too okay? Best frans forever~ Oh and Directioners fo life <3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 16:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I love other people besides 1D by the way. :D OMG, I should follow you on twitter. I only have 4 followers cuz my tiwtter is new yah. I only have Aleesha, Wendy, Taylor and CJ from wiki. Now i'll have five :D ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 18:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat jfc~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 20:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ya i heard omfg but yes my icon is sex, your sig is from With Ur Love, rite?? And I love Little Mix tbqh they are perf. And sux that your comp broke, but it's fixed now rite?~Michi These wings are made to fly 01:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Saw it on tumblr alread :) xx(le me just copying Zayn nbd i couldnt remember if he did 1 x or two so i put 2)~Michi These wings are made to fly 02:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Page Hey, just wanted to stop by and say that your page is gorgeous! Everything's so pretty and colorful :D Hai It said you left... HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Go eat Perrie vagina. HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes Perrie Edwards beats you in my heart so xox Therefore if ur mean to her i leave xox xox~Michi These wings are made to fly 13:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Idk whether you were serious or not but omg i wAS KIDDING HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MUSIC TASTE CRAP GTFO~Michi These wings are made to fly 22:13, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I did unblock you. OMG MY MUSIC TASTE IS NOT SHIT UGH ATLEAST I HAVE ALEESHA TO FANGIRL WITH~Michi These wings are made to fly 01:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Idk what happened to the sig before this because it's weird and blue but watevs here's my new one~Michi And he just takes my breath away 17:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Quinceanera You're having one? :o a Quince me too. HaleyCoyne (talk) 22:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Emblem3 MSM is total fake since he told you wanted to rape him... #notcool. He loves me. HaleyCoyne (talk) 20:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) KWEEN http://i756.photobucket.com/albums/xx207/CTT09/Smileys%20for%20CTT/Smileys%20F-J/bdayparty.gif Here have a cupcake: http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z348/MichiDaMuffinLady/cherlloydeatingcupcake.gif Oops too late, Cher's got the last one xox~Michi And he just takes my breath away 01:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm here's something to back up my side of the arguement...http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z348/MichiDaMuffinLady/maxgeorgetweet.jpg Omg how rude right?~Michi And he just takes my breath away 15:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats After directioners sent them death threats I'm 10000000000000000000000000000000000% done If this feud continues we cannot be friends goodbye~Michi And he just takes my breath away 17:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) A.No one ever fucking deserves death threats no matter what B. HE WASNT THE ONE BEING A DICK YOU LITTLE TWAT SHIT OMFG IT WAS ZAYN BEING A CUNT and C. No it doesnt help and as i stated above, we no longer can be friends, it seems~Michi And he just takes my breath away 18:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Still death threats, still rude. And actually max didnt reall continue anything, zayn was the one who continued it. Seriously, max actually agreed about being a geek (or played along who knows which) and then continued showing pics of him and others at the AMAs like he had been doing when Zayn decided to be a little shit and keep going with the drama Tom was defending his friend ok, and we all know Tom gets a little sassy sometimes so thats normal. Louis' reply...trying to cool things down abit? NOT AT ALL OMFG I DONT EVEN THINK WE'RE READING THE SAME TWEETS IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT. IT SEEMED MORE LIKE HE WANTED A PIECE OF THE DRAMA and yep we cant be friends goodbye~Michi And he just takes my breath away 18:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey hawt stuff. Just wanted to tell you that ily, and have a murry Christmas xoxo PS I love you more than Haey ♪ Infinity Guitars ♫ In the Colosseum, people screamin’,"Off with her head!" 07:56, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo Thanks. <3 The gifs are gorgeous. HaleyCoyne (talk) 06:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yah Yo yo yo, whuddup Maddeh? <3 We haven't talked in like a gazillion years hoe~ How you been huh? How is le summer been for you? Enjoying da new Degrassi season? 10:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see how it is. Fine ignore my message, hoe ^ 04:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm so happy you got your comp fixed, omfg <3 I've been gewd <3 Ahh, actually I dun start school until September 6th, so I still got like 18 days of summer. :D My life has been gewd, how about yours? Have you been enjoying DeGHEYrassi? We should totes fangurl omg. My family is gewd but how have you EVER even seen them to know? o_O 22:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) August 20th? That was yesterday. :o How was your school day? Eclurr is purf yes, but my new otp is Maybell/Camaya, omfg <3 They are so coote like i can't even... ALKJHDGFS omg if Eclurr moves to 3rd base I will scream tho! Oh i see wut you did thurr. I totes missed that. I luv Taylor swift so I'm surprised I didn't know wut you were talking about. o_o Yah, and I know u stalk 1D okok. I can't even imagine how many Zayn posturrs u have in your room. Are you a fan of Le Wanted too? BTW I fixed your message since Kat messed it up with her sig. Speaking of sigs, your new one is sexeh, and wut do u think of my new one? ;) 13:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, ok. 29th is pretty soon though. :o OMG, ikr, Maybell 5ever. They're like my new otp for life okok. :D I sowwy, but I ship dem even moar then Eclurr rite nao. o_o How bout dat promo tho? PDALSKDJFG The Zaya kiss, omfg 22:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I would but I don't have any time to join that wiki. Nu, mine still looks perf. It has a very simple design which makes it coote ok? :) Haley's vagina is like a desert? Interesting... ;) No, I haven't been fapping actually. I might do that now that you gave me the idea tho. :3 You are very r00d. D: I show you tons of respect even tho u a h0e. :P I don't take offense with these 1D pics tho, cuz Niall and Zayn look kewl like dat yo. :D You were in bed with Zayn? Did u have hawt secks or something? Pshh, I'm sure. n_n No, I srsly was gonna make your box. I found some sexy gifs on tumblr and was gonna show u. Tabs are kewl but idk, I dun like them on my userpage. The Victorious Wiki loves to show off those skills but we here at Degheyrassi wiki are different I guess. Userpages aren't everything to us. XD I'm sure I can figure this out. I'm pretty good at wikia templates and stuff so... :) Btw, are u exicted for this Friday? Degheyrassi is back already. 21:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) True, but tbh I think chat is ghey unless there are kewl people there. That's why I don't go on anymore okie? Ya, we should totes TC soon. I love TC-ing with you, Michi, Cam, and Kat. :3 Nah, we're not drifiting apart cuz I still luff you as much as always okeh? I'm still using my brothers comp tho cuz mine is old and dying, so I can't TC unless my brother isn't using his laptop for his homework and other shit. If you would stay up a little later maybe I could talk to you, but you like to get your z's early, ughhh. -.- 19:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm popular wut? Also, those people on chat aren't popular rly, they just go on a lot and talk about their k-pop or wutever. -.- You do have friends here, but since u were never a regular on le chat I guess it feels like u have less maybe? idk. :c Omg tho, u make me laugh so hard. Your message about fapping, pickles and something about roosters singing, it made me laugh cuz it was so random yooo. But yes, I need a new comp, so I can chat regularly and watch all ma pronz. ;) Unlike u tho, I stay UP ALL NIGHT. :D 20:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Making another new ghey section I see? Tsk tsk. Oh well tanks <3 It's always naise to hear that I'm popular even if I didn't think so. :) Ooooh, I'm gettin' some serious head eh? HE HE HE! Thanks for telling me I'm perf, so are you. :D The Wanted is amazing okok? :c Omg, bomb their industry? The k-pop talk is annoying cuz if you don't like it, you're basically labeled as irrelevant. -.- I know u stay up all night fapping ok, cuz I do too. I stay up to watch whole bunch of pronz and shit. Thanks for recommending Michi. She would be a pretty good mod, and Lauren and I will take it into consideration. :3 23:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Omg you could've replied to my first message, hoe, and why did you go and make another ghey section instead of using your old one. Wow. You come messaging for no reason at all? If your bored, make a tumblr, trololol. xD 00:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, well you're making so many ghey sections. xP It's easy to return to the old one tbh. I do it all the time. :D Don't call me names like that. Why u call me retarded and cunt huh? Rood~ Well, you made your tumblr now so I don't have to help you anymore right? How is it going with that? :o 23:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) No, u cannot call me whatever u want cuz I'm admin and it's disrespectful. :c I could always help you with your tumblr you know that. :D Well, tbh, I'm not so good with tumblr codes and shit either so maybe it's better to ask Michi? IDK. 23:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I edit cuz that's one of the main points of wiki, derp. :p Well tbh I don't really like chat and those gurls are my frands okie? Hmph, I'm not helping you then. How rood. You ask me to help and I say I'll try and then you say that you'd rather go to Michi or Haley. I'm taking offense. I haven't even had time to listen to all the new 1D songs, omg I'm totes jelly ok? 22:40, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello there cootie! Dis is your best frand speaking~ I would like to give you some stuff for your birthday. I mean, even though you're really mean to meh, I still love you lots okeh? :3 I hope you like these. :) Enjoy being 15 bby <3 00:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you liked them. :D It's basically your life in 3 gifs right hurr. 1D is your heart and soul, Zayn is your hubby and Cher Lloyd is your kween. :3 ILY TOO <3 Btw, I'm 18 not 19. ;) I'm not a pedo either, I'm just a horneh teenager yo. :3 I hope you enjoyed your cake bby xoxo 01:16, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Cry, omg. I sent you pms but the chat is stupid and didn't send them properly. I replied tho like right away. I dunno what even happened. GO BACK ON CHAT NOW! 06:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) IDK why you message me on Disney Wiki but I'm replying here okay omg. Anyways, I saw the video and was SCREAMING! NIALL AND LIAM AND EVERYTHING UGH! OMG and when Harry grabbed his nipples, I was sobbing, bahahaha~ The video was prolly their gheyest one, but in a good way u know, like i found it really funny for sum reason lmao. Oh, idk wut time I can get on chat tbh cuz like I share a comp with my brother so I never know when he might need his laptop for homework and stuff ugh. 22:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Maddy is saying hi Oh hey Maddy! What's up? :3 •[[User:Outlines|'maria]]•'' nothing lasts forever Re: FISHY VAGINA Okay, well this is late but you're really ghey omg. You leave weird messages trololol. Ok thank you very much for your love good bye, Maddy le hoe. 22:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ASDFGHJKL; UR PROFILE IS GORG ~ How did u make ur profile like thats?? and ur sig is coote :3 ♥ Dorothy ♥ Keep calm and watch Degrassi ☺ 19:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gracias :3 I would like you to help me, ur so naise :) ♥ Dorothy ♥ Keep calm and watch Degrassi ☺ 20:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! TOP (talk) 23:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) <3 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MADELIMES <3 ILY5EVR ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♪ You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie ♪ 23:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) GIFS I'M JUST LEAVING THESE CHER GIFS SO WE CAN FAP TO THEM XOXO ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♪ You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie ♪ 20:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Maddy Hey, hey Maddy, hey Maddy http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z348/MichiDaMuffinLady/prepareuranus_zps0ebe86e5.png ~Michi I'm out of touch, I'm out of love 07:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) One Way or Anotherrrr I'm gonna find u♥ ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♥Princess of Sarah Fisher Universe♥ 12:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) No Honestlyhonest 10:54 "NP YOU JUST NEED TO START DOING SOME SQUATS AND BUTT WORK" "KELLY AND I DO THE BRASILIAN BUTT WORKOUTS SO YOU COULD LIKE...JOIN US" "IF U WANT" ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 03:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, we can TC if you want but I would like to invite Michi and Hoseph tbh ok Yeah I'm totes Cam Saunders. I'm glad you picture me as him tbh cuz he's a sex gawd. I don't have a flappy dick except when you show me your flowly tits okai? ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 23:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I still can't hear your damn voice track yo. ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 23:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) hello butthead Heads up your kween (Cher ofc ofc) likes Little Mix. proof~ I have more proof of her liking them but thats all i have for now xo~Michi I'm out of touch, I'm out of love 01:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ~A wild Dor appears~ Psst, psst, psst Pass dis on to Madelimes~ ✶ Dor ✶ уσυ gσт му ♥ ∂ση'т кησω нσω уσυ ∂ι∂ ιт 22:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Eww Yes, I like the sig but I wasn't fond of the little dot, dot, dots, haha, so I removed them for you. :p ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Throat injection Simba is a punk pussy. -- 19:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Eff the Mexican Cartel Touch my page again and I will force your a$$ to cross the border back to whatever hood you came from. Plus you smell like beef patties. So whatcha gonna do about it? http://i1201.photobucket.com/albums/bb354/2KEx/2KE%20Gifs/tumblr_m7lhc8NHc01qc7m9n_zps6aba4912.gif -- 00:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) PLL IM ON SEASON 2 EPISODE 25 AND I ALSO SHIP SPOBY AND HALEB SO BADLY I WANT TO CRY AND SADLY I THINK ARIA IS PROBABLY MY LEAST FAVORITE BUT ONLY BY VERY LITTLE. HANNA, EMILY, AND SPENCER ARE ALL ABOUT TIED, MAYBE HANNA AND SPENCER SLIGHTLY MORE THAN EMILY AND WHY AM I USING ALL CAPS SORRY I WAS CAPS RAGING WITH MARIS OOPS~Michi It really gets on my boobs 00:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I ALSO BELIEVE THAT I LOVE HALEB MORE THAN SPOBY AND I AM NOW ON SEASON 3 EPISODE 2 AND WOW WHO COULD BE A NOW IM VERY CURIOUS~Michi It really gets on my boobs 13:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I'VE SEEN EVERY EPISODE OF TEEN WOLF! AND AS FOR PLL IM NOW ON SEASON 3 EPISODE 15 AND I FOUND OUT WHO THE OTHER A IS AND I WANT TO SCREAM AND CRY AND JUMP OUT A WINDOW LIKE THIS TORE MY HEART OUT OK PREPARE YOURSELF FOR EPISODE 12 BECAUSE THAT IS A HEARTWRENCHING EPISODE MAN~Michi It really gets on my boobs 11:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I DIDNT TOUCH YOUR SECTION WHAT KAM DID THAT YELL AT HIM. ANYWAYS I AM ALL CAUGHT UP AND MADDY IF YOU DONT CRY AT SOME POINT IN THE LAST LIKE 8 OR SOMETHING EPISODESTHEN I AM JUDGING YOU BECAUSE THOSE ARE SOME SAD SPENCER EPISODES LIKE YOU WILL WANT TO HUG HER AND HOLD HER OH AND THERE IS ONE EP THAT I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU DO NOT BREAK DOWN BAWLING THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU~Michi It really gets on my boobs 12:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) pll WHAT DO U SHIP? --Jake ☆ nothing compares to you 14:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) OMG I SHIP HALEB AND SPOBY TOO. I also ship Holdria, Pemily, Ezria (kind of), and Emaya. --Jake ☆ nothing compares to you 02:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) PLL Everything I asked Michi basically. Who are your favorite characters/ships? Least favorite characters/ships? Lol basic questions are basic. 13:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi I know that this is random but I just wanted to say that I love your signature!! :) :) • Eliyah • I'm in love and always will be ♥ 05:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) my feels cry i want ur sig now bby cry. halp, my feels have fallen and it wont get up ♡ Doяothy ♡ I wanna bє your onℓy girℓ and your bєst friєnd ♫ 16:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for le quotes boo. I used the first one. :3 aND OMNFG I PEED MY PANTS WITH LAUGHTUR. Its like a broken record, saying that your heart hurts ❀ 23:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Boo, I'm considering changing my url to sexy-ashtons or shirtless-ashton but idk yet. I haven't even had this url for a long time so maybe its too early to change it. :c BTW did you come up with a good ashton url? I can help you brainstorm if you wants. :3 AND DID SAM ACCEPT YOUR FRIEND REQUEST? HE'S OUR ONLY HOPE TO FINDING LUKE. uGH THaT TWAT NEEDS TO ACCEPT UR FRIEND REQUEST OR IM GONNA MESSAGE HIM AND THREATEN HIM WITH MY EVER FIBER CUZ IF LUKE DOESNT NOTICE UR ADORABLE AND STALKER SELF, IM GONNA CRY AND PUNCH A HOE. LIKE UR LIKE STALKER-ISH AND HILAR, WHY WOULDNT HE ACCEPT UR FRIEND REQUEST, HES TRYING TO COCKBLOCK CUZ THE TWAT PROBS WANT LUKE TO HIMSELF. AND I DELETED THE SEXY-ASHTONS URL, SO CHANGE IT NOW BOO B4 A HOE TRIES TO TAKE IT OKOK CUTE URL BOO. IT SO FITS ASHTON CUZ HES MY TWERKIN HUSBAND AND WE TWERK TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN ~ I SAW THIS GIF AND ALMOST CRIED FROM FEELS. IF ASHTON ACTUALLY SAID THIS TO ME OR U, I WOULD DIE A HAPPY GURL ♥ MY BAD BOO, HE'S OUR TWERKING HUSBAND. ;) AND OMG, I HEARD SOMEWHERE ON TUMBLR THAT SOME TWAT THREW SOMETHING AT ONE OF THE BOYS DURING ONE OF THEIR PERFORMANCES?? IDK IF ITS TRUE OR NOT, BUT IF IT IS, IM SMACKING A BITCH. AND WE DO HAVE MATCHING ICONS. ^.^ EXCEPT URS IS WAY CUTER THAN MINES. LUKES COVER OF LEGO HOUSE IS SEX TO MY EARS BOO OMG. LIKE I GET SO MUCH FEELS, I PASS OUT. ALSO, I SHOWED JAKE 5SOS AND HE LOVES HIM. HIS FAVE IS LUKE. I GOT DA SKILLS, IKIK ~